Coming Home
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Ike and Pit come home after being out to sea for a year and a half, and Link and Marth are happy they're home and back in their arms. T for Pit's language. IkexLink PitxMarth/MarthxPit


# Coming Home #  
For xeno-skyward-emblem! After being dead for a few months she pops up out of nowhere, so I wrote this stupid thing for her! Hope you love it! Or not, that's cool... :(

Pairings: IkexLink PitxMarth

Warning: Yaoi. Duh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Xeno. But if I did she'd have stayed with me and we'd have talked more. xD

zZz

A blond male sat in anticipation. So many people were crowded around him, waiting for their own reasons. A petite, blue-haired, extremely feminine man sat next to the blond, biting his lip.

"Calm down Marth, they're coming soon." he reassured, not exactly calm and collected as he advised his close friend.

"I'm trying Link! I'm just so excited! It's been-"

"A year and a half, I know. And no communication at all! I. KNOW!" he yelled, his excitement welling up.

"Jee Link, I think you need a chill pill too. I get it though, not hearing my baby's voice for a year and a half has hurt me." Marth said with sad eyes and his bottom lip out

"Trust me, I know. Not feeling those arms around me, lips on mine, voice in my ears... I'm sure you miss your little things too." the Hylian said with a longing in his heart.

Marth pulled on his perfectly placed hair, "It's not just that! I. Need. SEX! A year and a half's worth! When that man comes back, I'll be the most insatiable I've ever been." he said in a rather dark tone.

"I'll give mine some time." Link said while giggling at Marth. After being used to sexual interaction of some sort nearly every night and then having it all ripped away for a year and a half was really getting to him.

"An hour doesn't count."

"It's time, right?" Link asked with a crooked smile.

"Yo, where the hell are they?!" Marth shouted to a worker.

"They got backed up! They'll be here very soon though, about ten minutes!" the redhead shouted back.

Marth stomped his feet like a child and crossed his arms, "This fucker will pay for leaving for so long."

"He's not the only one." Link said.

They sat and held each other's hands to keep each other cool. They almost fell asleep from each other's warmth until the crowd started hollering and cheering.

A ship was in the distance, and everyone was up and their hearts beat fast. They were almost there! But so soon? Whatever, they'd take it!

That damn ship didn't seem to move fast enough for anyone, including the men on board.

"God dammit, can't this thing move any faster?! Damn, I could swim faster than this shit!" a brunet sailor cursed as his chocolate brown locks bounced. He didn't look like a sailor, but he sure did sound like one.

"Pit, calm down. I'm as anxious as you. We'll be there any moment." a larger, indigo-haired man said rather calmly.

"How are you calm? A year and a half we've been on this damn ship! That's a long fucking time! I need to fuck my baby!" Pit yelled.

A look was thrown his way by a shorter man with a mustache and red hat. Pit looked down and said,

"What the hell're you looking at? Not an actual baby, dumbass mother fucker!"

The man walked away and Ike was struggling to keep cool, "Pit-"

"Fuckin' dip shit Italian! Pedophile ass mother fucker, I bet that's what you're doing as soon as you get off this damn boat!" Pit kept yelling to the man who was clearly long gone.

He turned back to his friend, "Anyway, Ike how can you not be excited to see your... 'Babydoll'? That's what you call him, right?"

Ike chuckled, "Yes, that's the name I gave him. Haven't been able to call him that in a year and a half down, and that's about to change in two minutes tops."

The ship came to a stop and the two men trying not to kill each other and everyone around them stood up.

"Hurry the hell up!" Marth screamed, knowing his love would hear him.

"I'm comin' baby!" Pit yelled. He heard Marth over every single person yelling, something he'd never know how it happened.

The men were slowly let off deck, people running up and kissing, hugging, and crying. Kids were happy to see their fathers, and in some cases mothers, and were lifted up onto shoulders.

Marth had a sour look on his face as he couldn't find Pit. With his rotten luck, he'd be the last one off the damn ship.

After everyone had cleared out except for Marth and Link, the bluenet becoming ever the more irritable and Link getting worried, they sat there with each other, holding on one another for sanity.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard along with some heavy cursing.

"... Mother fucker holding me back for no reason! I just got the fuck home, I got shit to do!" the familiar voice hollered.

"Pit, shut the fuck up!"

"Baby!" Marth screamed as he tackled the brunet.

While Pit was on the ground and attacked by lips, tears, and fists, Ike looked to Link with a giant smile. The blond's eyes were swimming with joy as he jumped into his now wide open arms after happily dropping his bag.

"I missed you so much!" he sobbed with his limbs entangled around the man.

"Believe me Babydoll, I missed you more. Laying down in those uncomfortable beds, not getting more than one blanket, and not having you to lay by every night really bummed me out. And then not being able to talk to you made itworse."

The Hylian removed the blue and grey camouflage hat Ike was required to wear and ran a hand through the indigo locks.

"It's been much to long since I've done that. But it's also been much too long since I got a kiss from you. Even Marth and Pit kissed!" he whined.

Ike chuckled wrapped one arm around Link and tipped his chin and set a soulful kiss on his petals. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and pushed through, tasting that sweet cavern for the first time in over a year.

They pulled apart and Link said, "You have one hour until we make love. Nonstop. For hours."

Ike chuckled and moved Link over to his back and picking up his bag and began walking, "You're gonna regret that."

"Correction!" Marth shouted as he and Pit began running out, "Our asses will regret this! Prepare my Linky well, Ike!"

xXx

"Mmm... I love you Pit... Don't leave me again..." Marth said sleepy as he ran a finger in circles on Pit's broad, bare chest.

"I won't honey... Told the fuckers I quit... That's why we were late, but the short mother fucker started talking shit and made me even more late..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marth and Pit shared another beautiful kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a long time.

xXx

"I quit the Navy." Ike said as he and Link cooled from a passionate climax.

The blond's eyes lit up, "What? But you love your job!"

"But I love you more. Pit and I quit right before we got off the ship, that's why we were late." Ike explained as he interlocked their fingers.

"I love you so much. You haven up a job you love for me. Though I'll miss seeing you in uniform..."

Ike laughed, "I'll keep it. Maybe wear it to spice up our sex life."

"Which won't be for a while. Any sex is good enough. I'll kinda miss the homecomings though. Just a little bit." Link admitted while lying on top of Ike and looking in his eyes.

"I'll be coming home everyday from work, so it won't be that special anymore," Ike said before kissing Link and grabbing two handfuls of his ass.

"Round... Sixteen?" Link asked, totally unsure of how many rounds they actually went.

"Seventeen. I love you," Ike said before flipping their nude bodies over.

"I love you more," 


End file.
